The present invention relates generally to collapsible chairs and more particularly to collapsible foldable seating for children. Collapsible (e.g., foldable) chairs have been used to provide seating that is moveable and easily transportable to be available on-demand. Examples include the classic “director's” chair and more recently collapsible camping chairs and the like. While these chairs provide transportable seating for adults and may be scaled to provide similar seating for children, they do not provide a secure environment for small children. Conventional collapsible chairs may provide backs and/or arms, but generally provide no system for safely holding children so they cannot easily climb or fall out of the seat.
Further, conventional collapsible chairs borrow support structures from conventional three or four legged chairs. These chairs may be unstable and unsuitable for use by small children. That is, since small children may attempt to move in unpredictable ways and otherwise extricate themselves from the confines of a chair, a conventional chair suffers from being easily tipped.
Accordingly, an improved apparatus for providing secure and moveable child seating is desired.